


Texts From the Dead

by DustToDust



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Photoshop, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: Ever wondered what the zombie apocalypse would be like with cell service? No? Just me then? Ok.





	1. Paul "Jesus" Rovia

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm gorging on the show and screaming all over again.


	2. Dawn Lerner x Beth Greene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go directly to Jail. Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200.


	3. Denise Cloyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Jesus can cure it either but he probably knows where to get some antivirals.


	4. Dawn Lerner




End file.
